halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 Hi Subs :Sorry for the late reply... here it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete RP: Battle for Fort Norfolk and Halo: The Job, for me, I created those by way.--Spyzombie45 23:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: If You're Interested. Sounds good. I would like to join teh Elysium Timeline. :Yay! I'll keep updating the project via email. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :) Thanks for reverting that vandalism on my article Subs. :) Warm Regards, Joshua (Talk) 08:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Dont understand Hi subtank im new here and I was looking at the rules and I don't understand what this means. "No direct contradictions of definitively established canon" Please enlighten me Dont understand Sorry to call on you again but I have another question about this site. 'Is this site just for publishing articles or can you publish actual halo stories on the site' Cheers Thanks WTF Hi subtank ive seen your notice to add pictures for the home page and ive added one but when i click preview page or save page its not there! could you possibly explain this? CairoAvenger 08:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Have you uploaded them to the site? If no, use .- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hai Hi Subbles :D Been some time, hasn't it? But now, down to busniess... *looks right**looks left* I'm planning a supersoldier program, codenamed RYU, and I was planning to have the ones behind the program work closely with RKD, the producers of Hayabusa. So, if you're interested in connecting fanon, I just wondered if Hayabusa's predecessor, KATANA, could've been built to support the RYU Program, although it failed and was replaced with Hayabusa. Just thought it could be interesting for background. PS; Yes, RYU is a tribute to Ryu Hayabusa, which is further reinforced by the fact that they'll wear Hayabusa :D :Sure. I think it would be fun and interesting to see a supersoldier program utilising the KATANA and HAYABUSA armour. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, yer an Angel (a real one, not like Angel :P) Holy Crap Photoshop plz =D :Yes!!!!Subtank 14:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Subtank! :I will. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Mark III successor? Mind if I make a successor to the Mark III Prototype Exoskeleton (more like the Cyclops than the MJOLNIR in design, but keeping that gun, making it more long-range than a Cyclops)? I needz Exoskeleton and/or Armor for non-spartans :D :Sure... :) I'm sure Ascension wouldn't mind... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thankee :) - ::Here's the link if you want to look at it. Doesn't sound as technical as your and Ascension's armor/suit articles, but meh, guess it'll work anyway. BTW, with the creation of that article I now have exactly 117 articles :P - :::Hehee.... 117. :P Might I suggest changing the name from Giant to Gigantor or Goliath? It sounds cooler... well, Ascension thinks it is.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Done :D - ::::I hate to have to bug you more, but is it ok if I take the Mark III pic and modify it with Paint.NET, then use it for the Goliath? If not, would you happen to know where to find another, somewhat similar design? I've searched deviantART but didn't find anything really good. -